Decision
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Post- All Things. Daniel veut rendre une dernière visite à Scully avant de tourner, définitivement, la page mais finalement ce n'est pas à elle qu'il va s'adresser.


Decision.

&

Sommaire : Post- All Things. Daniel veut rendre une dernière visite à Scully avant de tourner, définitivement, la page mais finalement ce n'est pas à elle qu'il va s'adresser.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

&&&&&

Daniel Waterston n'était pas homme à être anxieux, pourtant, dans cet ascenseur qui l'emmenait tout droit vers celle qui restera LA femme de sa vie, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir les premiers symptômes d'une crise de panique.

Elle lui avait fait comprendre que c'était fini, que cette page avait été tournée, définitivement, pour elle. Il avait comprit aussi les erreurs qu'il avait commis. Alors il s'était excusé, auprès d'elle, auprès de sa femme et surtout auprès de Maggie.

Mais maintenant, il voulait la voir, une dernière fois, pour être sur. Pour qu'elle soit sure.

Il toqua et poussa la porte, sans attendre l'invitation d'entrer.

-Bonjour.

-Bon-jour.

Il plissa le front, ne s'attendant pas à ne pas la trouver.

-Je peux vous aider ?

-Dana n'est pas là ?

L'homme en face de lui fit une espèce de moue pseudo-comique devant la question, puis il eut comme une révélation.

- Vous êtes Daniel Waterston n'est-ce pas ?

Il fut surprit, ne s'attendant pas à être connu.

-Oui. Et vous êtes ?

-Mulder, le partenaire de Sc… de Dana.

Quelque chose dans sa façon d'annoncer ce fait ne lui plut pas. Cet homme devait assurément être territorial.

-Alors, où est-elle ?

-Pas ici.

D'accord, ce Mulder n'était pas du genre loquace en ce qui concernait le sujet de son attention.

-Merci, je vois ça. Vous ne savez peut-être pas où elle se trouve.

-Si je le sais.

-Mais vous refusez de me remettre cette information.

-C'est exact.

Au moins il était franc, ce qui ne pouvait pas être négatif.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que le fait de vous avoir revu l'a pas mal chamboulé et je ne suis pas sur que recommencer soit une bonne idée.

Ok, elle lui avait _tout_ dit. Ils devaient être proches pour qu'elle se livre comme ça à cet homme.

-Je pense que ce n'est pas à vous de décider de ça.

Cela amena un sourire sur le visage de Mulder.

-Vous avez probablement raison. Elle me tuerait si elle m'entendait parler mais vu qu'elle n'est pas ici, je ne pense pas que ça pose problème.

Un déclic se fit dans sa tête.

-Vous êtes proches. A quel point ?

-Pardon ?!

-Vous la connaissez bien ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'on passe _énormément_ de temps ensemble. Ecoutez Dr, ça ne vous regarde pas, comme ce qui s'est passé entre vous il y a des années ne me regarde pas, mais ce que vous lui avait dit, ce qu'elle a apprit, elle a eu du mal à le digérer. La bonne conscience catholique peut-être, mais je pense sincèrement que ce que vous avez en tête n'est pas une bonne idée.

Il commençait à comprendre que non, et pourquoi.

-Je pense effectivement que vous avez raison. Vous êtes ensemble n'est-ce pas ?

Mulder parut réfléchir une seconde.

-Ensemble ? Oui mais pas vraiment comme vous l'entendez.

Il ne comprit pas ce que ça voulait dire mais il avait une petite idée de ce que ça englobait.

-Vous vous aimez.

C'était tellement banal de poser ça comme ça, surtout pour des flics, mais quelque part il ressentait qu'au-delà de leur fonction et de leurs devoirs, Dana et cet homme partageaient un lien unique, indéfectible.

-Oui.

Il avait beau s'y être préparer, la douleur le percuta de plein fouet. Il passa, néanmoins, outre la pointe de douleur qu'il ressenti à l'entente de ces mots.

-Vous la protègerez ?

-Oui, j'ai toujours fait de mon mieux et jusqu'au bout je me battrai.

Mulder avait dit ça avec une telle force de persuasion qu'il en fut troublé. Qu'est-ce que lui et Dana faisaient vraiment ? Quels dangers affrontaient-ils ? Finalement il savait bien peu de chose sur ce qu'elle était devenue, et ce constat lui fit peur.

Il avait aimé Dana Scully, à en perdre la raison, mais à trop l'aimer de loin elle lui est devenue complètement étrangère.

Il hocha la tête, comprenant qu'il ne ferait pas le poids, si jamais il l'avait fait un jour.

-Faites la sourire, et surtout gardez la en vie.

-C'est mon devoir.

Cet homme n'était pas si mauvais, et puis il l'aimait profondément, ce qui rassura Daniel dans un sens.

Il tourna les talons, prêt à sortir, mais stoppa près de la porte.

-Surtout ne….

-Je ne lui dirai pas que vous êtes passé.

Un accord tacite venait de se conclure entre eux.

Passé et Présent, sans doute Avenir aussi.

Il quitta alors définitivement ce bureau, cet étage, et reprit l'ascenseur.

Il fallait qu'il passe lui aussi à autre chose, même si c'était dur, car de toute manière jamais, elle ne lui reviendrait.

A sa sortie il aperçu une silhouette rousse, et sut instantanément que c'était Elle.

Il s'imprégna un moment de cette vision. Distinguée, courageuse, belle, souriante, vibrante.

Puis il tourna les yeux, s'arrachant de cette vue et sortit du building.

Et c'est là où il réalisa.

Il venait de quitter la vie de Dana K. Scully.

&&&&&


End file.
